


Секунда до

by zabinchik



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabinchik/pseuds/zabinchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт будет прятаться, но главное, чтобы Себастиан всегда находил его.</p><p>AU: кузены!Секурт в ГП-вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секунда до

— Ты закрыл дверь?

Себастиану приходится оторваться от шеи Курта с раздраженным вздохом и небрежным взмахом палочки запереть дверь. Слышится долгожданный щелчок; музыка, смех и звон столовых приборов заглушаются, слабо проникая в комнату. 

Парни падают на кровать, судорожно избавляя друг друга от одежды.

— Мне кажется, — задыхаясь, пытается сказать Курт, — я что-то слышал. 

— Это всего лишь твои стоны, Вейлёнок, — усмехается Себастиан в живот Курта.

Он продолжает вести носом линию от рёбер до пупка Курта, затем прокладывает только ему известную тропинку из поцелуев. 

— Иди лучше сюда, — не прекращает смеяться Курт, притягивая Себастиана за плечи выше к себе. 

Поцелуи всегда очень жадные. Словно один что-то всё время хочет доказать другому: либо что целуется круче, либо что любит сильнее, либо просто что он лучше другого во всём. 

— Твой отец замечательный человек, но я просто ненавижу его в данный момент, — устав от поцелуев, Себастиан утыкается носом в щёку Курта, обдавая горячим дыханием его шею. 

— Что? 

— Зачем тебе так рано жениться? И вообще, зачем жениться…

Курт удивлённо привстаёт на локтях, безобидно отпихивая Себастиана с себя. 

— Не жениться — это ненормально, Себ. 

— А трахаться с двоюродным братом — это нормально, — Себастиан улыбается в потолок. 

В комнате снова становится слышно то, что происходит за её пределами. Глаза Себастиана меняются. 

— Погоди…

От этого голоса волосы Курта встают дыбом, а в лёгких пропадает весь запас кислорода. 

— Ты сам захотел жениться, — Себастиан не спрашивает и не уточняет у Курта. Он просто продолжает смотреть невидящими глазами в потолок. 

— Нет, это… не так. Я лишь согласился с предложением отца, — кажется, каждое слово Курта наносит удары по его же собственному сердцу. 

— Конечно, — Себастиан встаёт, его движения плавные, такие, что Курт и не заметит, как тот плавно может исчезнуть из его жизни. — Маленькому Курти нужно спрятаться под юбку, лишь бы не быть ненормальным с ненормальным Себастианом. Мерлин, и как я раньше не догадался! А ещё говорят, что я трус. 

Раздаётся звук от пощёчины за секунду до того, как оба осмысливают это. 

— В отличии от тебя, я не убегаю от любви, Курт, — выплёвывает Себастиан эти слова, прикрывая пылающую щёку. — Хотя, в твоём случае не знаю, что это было. 

Себастиан собирает в охапку свои вещи, оставляя Курта в этот весёлый пятничный вечер утопать в ненависти к себе. 

 

_Дорогой дневник, я ненавижу пятницы. Ты подумаешь, что я ненормальный, ведь все люди обожают пятницы. А вот я ненавижу. Лишь мамин пирог с яблоками не даёт мне проводить этот день под одеялом. И именно из-за маминого пирога каждую пятницу приезжают тётушка Аннабет с Себастианом.  
Мама называет эти дьявольские пятницы семейными днями. Моя тётушка — старшая сестра моей мамы. Она очень добрая и красивая женщина, собственно, как и моя мама. А Себастиан — мой кузен. И он далеко не добрый и далеко не прекрасный. Я не называю его уродом (мама бы отчитала меня за подобные ругательства), просто я его ненавижу. Как мы можем быть с ним родственниками? Хорошо, что у нас с ним разные фамилии. Надеюсь, что в Хогвартсе никто не узнает о нашем родстве. Себастиан постоянно издевается надо мной, а ведь я старше его на год! Например вчера при приветствии он подложил мне в ладонь жука! При этом он всегда говорит, что приветственные рукопожатия для богатеньких зануд — то есть для меня. Как будто мне хочется пожимать руку этому сурикату.  
В поместье тётушки Аннабет нет конюшни, поэтому Себастиан постоянно просится во двор, чтобы посмотреть на лошадей. И мне приходится ходить туда с ним. А потом с нами всегда что-нибудь случается. Потому что Себастиан не умеет контролировать свою магию. У-ж-а-с-н-у-ю магию. Нам скоро предстоит учиться в Хогвартсе, а он ещё не понял, что магию нужно использовать с рассудком, как говорит моя мама. Думаю, что тётушка Аннабет подобрала Себастиана в Лютом переулке. (Надо бы почаще использовать это в перепалках с ним.) Одно радует — вчера ему хорошенько досталось. Тётушка была в ярости из-за того, что Себастиан решил поиздеваться над одним из наших эльфов. До конца ужина он сидел молча. Справедливость все же существует.  
Мой кузен получил бы орден Мерлина за великолепную порчу настроения. Ненавижу его! Если мои догадки верны и Себастиан приходит к нам только из-за яблочного пирога, (ну не из-за меня точно!) то я попрошу, чтобы мама готовила вместо него варёную рыбу. Я пойду даже на такие жертвы. _

Курт не замечает, как начинает смеяться. Запись в дневнике, датированная 1973-м годом, звучит в голове голосом десятилетнего его самого. Он вырывает страницу, бросает её в камин, а его недавние эмоции исчезают с лица, как мимолётные наброски художника с бумаги. В дверь стучится его отец, просит выходить. Всё так же, без эмоций, Курт надевает белые перчатки, бросает ленивый взгляд в зеркало, оценивает, вздыхает, поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине два раза от себя, но не выходит. Комната Курта удерживает его накопившимися за восемнадцать лет воспоминаниями. Он сам не хочет выпускать своей ладони — оставлять здесь всё, в буквальном смысле, — и идти в неизвестность взрослой жизни.

Пора.

Шаг, второй, третий — он беззвучно ступает по полу, ворс ковровых дорожек поедает стук его каблуков. Тишина засасывающих коридоров давит на глаза, а в ушах звенит всё тот же детский голос. Можно подумать, что он успокаивает, но на самом деле, только сильнее убивает. Смотри, десятилетний Курт Хаммел, как рушатся твои мечты сегодняшним тобой, наслаждайся зрелищем.

Много людей. Это первое, что его отпугивает. Но а чего ещё ожидать от свадьбы двух довольно знатных родов? Его ноги немеют и прирастают к полу, а ему нужно всего лишь спуститься по этой красивой лестнице к гостям и слегка улыбнуться. Не забывать держать спину ровно, смотреть с благодарностью на отца, на его будущих тестя и тещу. Постараться никого не обидеть словом, взглядом, жестом; не убить всем тем же. Не натыкаться на его кузена... Себастиан, вышедший со страниц его дневников, здесь, пытается делать вид, что не высматривает Курта между головами заслоняющих ему взор гостей. Курту всё равно, хоть и сердце пропускает пару колких ударов. Невеста скоро появится здесь, а он сам, кажется, исчезнет. Когда счастливая Бриттани спускается под руку с мистером Пирсом, Курт приравнивает их шаги к обратному отсчёту: пять, четыре, три, два, один — добро пожаловать в Ад. Курт дышит медленно, словно кислорода в этом огромном зале остаётся на пару часов. Гости забирают его своими полувздохами и улыбками. Все слушают священника.

 _Ненавижу его!_

Его собственный голосок из прошлого заглушает строки "...в горе и радости".

_Ненавижу его!_

Его голос в настоящем клянётся любить свою избранницу и быть для неё верным мужем.

_Ненавижу его!_

Они обмениваются кольцами.

Рука в руке. Ладошка Бриттани потная и холодная, сердце зависает в лихорадочном стуке, ему кажется, что она вот-вот вспорхнёт стаей белых голубей: девушка так волнительно-счастлива. А он сам намертво соединен с полом. Такой же каменный и холодный — готовится к семейной жизни. Фамильное кольцо Хаммелов, когда-то принадлежащее его матери, блестит и сидит на пальце теперь его жены, как влитое. Курта пробирает злость. Он зол на себя, в первую очередь. Потому что он — трус, который решил, что женитьбой можно огородить себя от неправильных чувств к тому человеку, с которым быть кем-то большим, чем родственниками, просто абсурдно. Берт и родители Бриттани первые подходят к паре с поздравлениями. Остальные преданно ждут своей очереди. Толпа собравшихся гостей стоит неподвижно, одной бумажной аппликацией, словно её можно смело вырезать из общей картины ножницами. Лишний кусок. На самом деле, здесь всё кажется неживым. Обычными декорациями. Курту удается понять, почему на ум приходит такая ассоциация, лишь за секунду до того, как в кучке людей пробегает всполох, а затем кто-то из толпы посылает на него заклинание зелёного цвета...

□□□

— Слишком много зелёного, дорогой, — поправляет сына Элизабет. 

— Но я люблю этот цвет, — возражает Курт. — Лес должен быть зелёным.

— Да, должен, но зелёным — не значит одним зелёным цветом, который ты нашел у себя в красках. У зелёного множество оттенков. Иногда в нём можно заметить даже красный, — с этими словами миссис Хаммел опускает кисть в голубую акварель, на палитру добавляет немного воды и слегка размешивает её вместе с краской.

Курт всегда заворожено смотрит, как рука матери порхает по краскам и бумаге. Он верит, что сам в скором будущем станет воплощать на полотнах маленькие миры и жизни. Последний мазок кистью и нарисованный лес начинает приобретать формы и тени. Курт знает, что это не магия, а волшебство взгляда художника. 

— А потом мы его оживим? — спрашивает Курт, предвкушение чудес так и плещет в его глазах. 

— Разумеется, — улыбается Элизабет. — Давай ты нарисуешь птичек, тогда лес ещё и запоёт.

Курт безо всякого терпения хватает первую попавшуюся кисть и галочками заполняет голубое небо чёрными птичками — ему так хочется увидеть, как Элизабет будет оживлять получившуюся работу.

— Это очень сложная и древняя магия, но я уверена, что ты потом научишься, и у тебя будет получаться даже лучше, — его мать взмахивает палочкой и шепчет что-то на непонятном языке.

Мгновение — и лес оживает: шелестят листья, словно их колышет ветерок, плавно порхают птички на небе и плывут облака. Курт легонько касается подушечками пальцев шершавой поверхности бумаги, в некоторых местах она ещё не высыхает, и чувствует кожей тоненькие вибрации от картины. Ему кажется, что сквозь рисунок может пройти его рука, а затем всё тело, и он очутится в собственно нарисованном мире. Конечно, это невозможно, вскоре думает Курт. Он не глупый, как например...

— Пора вынимать пирог, мадам, — маленький эльф с большими синими глазами возвращает Курта в реальный мир своим тоненьким голоском. 

«Себастиан», — заканчивает он свои размышления.

Мама готовит яблочный пирог только по пятницам. 

— Курт, — обращается к нему Элизабет, видя на лице сына задумчивость, — вы можете с Себастианом порисовать, а мы с твоей тётушкой оживим ваши рисунки. Что скажешь?

— Себастиан не любит рисовать. Я предлагал, — настроение у Курта мигом портится, это можно определить по его интонации. — Скорее всего, он опять потащит меня на улицу.

— Ну, в этом же нет ничего плохого, дорогой. Ведь так?

Улыбка Элизабет не может не выдавить из Курта: «Конечно, нет, мамочка» и улыбнуться в ответ. Он в тайне восхищается такими людьми, как его мама, которые одной улыбкой покоряют сердца, миры и вселенные. Он ещё не знает, что эту волшебную улыбку он видит в последний раз. 

_Меня зовут Себастиан Смайт. Я хочу написать здесь о самом худшем дне в мире. О пятнице. Я их никогда не любил, потому что мама отрывала меня от своих дел и вела к Хаммелам. Мне всегда хотелось сбежать из этого идеального дома с идеальным всем, с идеальным Куртом и идеальными подушечками на стульях. Мне только нравились у них лошади, не нравилось, что идеальный Курт умел кататься на них, а я нет. Но сейчас я бы всё отдал, чтобы такие пятницы были и сейчас. Потому что в одну из таких пятниц ~~погибли~~ случилось...это.  
Курт до сих пор плачет, и меня это бесит. Сначала я тоже плакал, а сейчас я не могу выдавить из себя ни одной слезинки. Словно их уже совсем не осталось. Я перестал видеть, как меняется всё вокруг. Будто в тот день умер и я. Только Курт даёт мне понять, что я живу. Я вижу его слёзы, ощущаю тепло, когда он от усталости кладёт голову мне на плечо, слышу как он молится богам, которые якобы всё видят с небес. Но если бы они действительно были, эти самые всемогущие боги, произошло бы такое с нами? Если бы я был Богом, то я бы не допустил такого. Поэтому Бога нет, или он просто зазнавшийся мудак. И молиться ему явно не стоит.   
Курт спит у меня, потому что в гостевой комнате ему страшно. Он каждый раз просит, чтобы я держал его за руку, пока мы спим. Постоянно. И я держу. А что мне ещё остаётся делать? Мне тоже страшно.  
Я еще не до конца осознаю, что мамы нет. Её отняли у меня, как и маму Курта, таким жестоким образом на наших глазах, что мне кажется, это был просто сон, где я только смотрел. И ничего не мог сделать.  
_

— Себастиан!

Гневный голос его матери раздается по всей столовой. Следом идут звон тарелок и глухой удар головой о столешницу большого обеденного стола. На щеке Курта начинка от пирога. Себастиан, успевая скрыться под столом, пытается сбежать от наказания, подползая к его противоположному концу, за которым никто не сидит.

— Тебе это с рук не сойдёт! — выкрикивает Курт, совсем забывая, что нужно вести себя прилично, и ныряет под белую скатерть за кузеном.

— Мальчики, а ну вылезайте немедленно! Кто так ведёт себя за столом?!

Курту удается вцепиться рукой в щиколотку Себастиана, а потом и вовсе навалиться сверху, больно оттягивая того за волосы. Пара стульев опрокидывается рядом с разыгравшейся потасовкой. Себастиан переворачивается и пытается спихнуть с себя Курта, но тот продолжает слабо колотить его кулачками. Поэтому он решает приблизиться к лицу кузена и лизнуть того в сладкую щеку. Конечно, Себастиан знает, что будет дальше: Курт мигом от него отталкивается с протяжным «Фу-у!».

В этот момент раздаётся шум из глубин дома. Причитания матерей стихают, потому что ни один из эльфов не появляется в проходе, чтобы объяснить причины звука. До этого момента в доме можно было услышать возню эльфов на кухне, от приглушённого звона кастрюль до тихих разговоров между слугами. А сейчас всё молчит.

— Элизабет... — голос её сестры доносится тихо, словно умоляет, а затем становится более уверенным, когда она обращается к детям, — Себастиан, Курт... не вылезайте, пока я вам не скажу.

— Ма...

И вот тут Курт начинает беспокоиться, видя, как лицо и голос Себастиана меняется до неузнаваемости. Курт рывком поднимает подол, чтобы увидеть, как его мать встаёт со своего места и направляется к арке, выходящую в коридор. 

— Сынок, ты меня понял? Сидите там, что бы ни случилось.

Курт ощущает рядом с собой, как начинает дрожать Себастиан. Эта дрожь передается и ему. Но они оба не понимают, что происходит. Всё же хорошо... Сейчас его мама вернётся и скажет, что всё в порядке. Но они знают, какие сейчас времена. Не знают конкретно, но имеют представление о бушующей войне между магами. Их отцы, иногда и мамы, рассказали им немногое: есть волшебники — злые и хорошие. Вот они и воют, а семьи Себастиана и Курта не воют ни за кого. Но злые очень хотят, чтобы они были на их стороне.

_~~Их убили~~ Это случилось почти одновременно. Сначала с мамой Курта, потом с моей, а мы только слышали их крики и видели зеленый свет сквозь скатерть. Мы сидели с Куртом, вцепившись друг в друга, и тихо плакали. Я чуть не выдал нас своим всхлипом, но Курт быстро прикрыл мой рот ладонью. Я тогда удивлялся его стойкости. В тот момент, когда мы лежали под столом, плача и всячески оттаскивая друг друга, чтобы не смотреть на ~~тела наших матерей~~ них, я понял, что Курт — теперь самое дорогое, что у меня осталось. Наши отцы и какие-то волшебники в боевых мантиях нашли нас с Куртом только поздно ночью и отвезли ко мне домой. С тех пор Курт жил со мной.   
Прошла уже неделя. Поначалу мне было всё равно, я не понимал, что вообще происходит. Но когда всё произошедшее стало складываться по полочкам, я был очень счастлив, что Курт здесь, рядом со мной, под бдительной охраной. И я был спокоен, потому что Курт вселял в меня это самое спокойствие. Кажется, тогда я перестал его ненавидеть._

_С., 1975 г._

□□□

Через три недели после убийства матери Себастиан получает своё письмо из Хогвартса. Курт ничего не получает ни в том году, ни в этом. Иначе говоря, Курт — сквиб, и Себастиан кожей ощущает, как их семью покидает что-то тёплое. Может, так ощущается любовь, семейные узы, справедливость, в конце концов? Потому что...как?! Он не верит до того момента, пока не пакует свою волшебную палочку в чемодан, а Курт без единой эмоции на лице подсказывает, какие вещи Себастиану стоит взять в школу. Он не верит, что его кузен, знающий историю Хогвартса на зубок и всех авторов учебников по теории магии, не отправляется туда вместе с ним. Он не верит, что оставит здесь Курта одного. И он хочет и не хочет каждый раз возвращаться к нему. Не хочет смотреть, как одностороннее волшебство и одиночество в холодных стенах особняка изуродуют тому душу. А хочет возвращаться, чтобы как и сейчас знать, что он сам, Себастиан, всё ещё существует. Если существует Курт, то существует и он — так ведь Себастиан пишет в своем дневнике, вырывая испорченные ошибками и кляксами страницы, пока однажды не додумывается взять корректирующее перо. Курт тоже может наслаждаться всеми магическими изобретениями, которые есть в их мире, но он не может сам создавать волшебство: взять палочку и стать действительно самым лучшим учеником Хогвартса, или от плохого настроения создать снегопад в Большом зале, или от очередного скандала с Себастианом превратить того в сурка. Но он не сможет, не сможет, не сможет! Себастиан замахивается на этого зазнавшегося второкурсника Кларингтона, когда тот на званом ужине его бабушки при всех обзывает Курта «прожженной дырой в семейном древе», но сам Курт этого не видит и убегает к себе. Раньше «к себе» была комнатой Себастиана. А сегодня — гостевой комнатой. Поэтому Смайт, которого отпускают самого последнего с ужина, находит Курта не сразу. Когда он открывает дверь, то видит, как из открытых окон льётся закат. Шторы колышутся молочными привидениями, отбрасывая на тоненькую фигуру Курта тени. Тот лежит на кровати, отвернувшись от двери к окну, явно не желая кого-либо видеть.

— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Себастиан после недолгого молчания.

— Это ты почему здесь? — Курт отвечает вопросом на вопрос, стараясь придать голосу нейтральный тон. Себастиан знает, что до этого Курт плакал. — Мне казалось, я правильно расслышал слова твоего друга.

— Хантер мне не друг! — резко отвечает Себастиан, словно шокированный подобными суждениями Хаммела. — Он полный ублюдок... И мне не важно, что он сказал. Он тебя оскорбил, или ты забыл, что ты — мой брат? Мне плевать, маг ты или сквиб, или даже магл, плевать! — Себастиан приближается к краю кровати, матрас чуть стонет пружинами под одной поставленной коленкой. 

Курт борется с желанием повернуть голову в сторону Себастиана и проигрывает. 

— Ты меня не обманываешь? — голос Курта становится тихим и мягким, что Себастиану хочется просто упасть на кузена и сжать в объятьях.

— Конечно, не обманываю, глупый. Ты не должен реветь из-за кого-то урода Кларингтона. Ты в сто раз лучше всех таких, как он, — Себастиан кладёт ладонь Курту на плечо и легонько трясёт, а затем поглаживает. — Но я в самом начале спросил, почему ты здесь. Ты не должен быть здесь, ты должен быть со мной...у нас. 

Лицо Курта светлеет от улыбки, Себастиану кажется, что улыбкой Курта можно покорять сердца, миры и вселенные.

— И я обещаю не выпускать твоей ладони, даже если мне придётся не спать всю ночь.

□□□

Следующим утром они прощаются. Ремонтные работы по смене защитного купола над поместьем Хаммелов закончились, поэтому Курт едет домой, а Себастиан — в Хогвартс. Последний шутит, что мог бы взять Курта с собой в качестве питомца, на что тот пихает его в бок и бормочет что-то об отстойных шутках. Курта действительно не хочется выпускать из объятий, хочется спрятать ото всех и никому не показывать. «А не так ли и будет?» — с грустью спрашивает себя Смайт. Курта будут прятать, как бы ни любил его отец и все родственники, это будет получаться само по себе — Курт сам будет прятаться, но главное, чтобы Себастиан всегда находил его. 

Курт как запертая в клетке птица, прирученная и одомашненная, она не проживёт долго на свободе, и в красивой клетке ей хорошо. Свобода для птички прекрасна только в мечтах и жестока наяву. Курт будет жить лишь мечтами, он уже ими дышит — присылает совиной почтой Себастиану рисунки: один лучше другого по технике исполнения. Вот их беседка, обвитая виноградной лозой, написанная прозрачной акварелью, а вот наброски лошадей: чаще всего Курт рисует Ветра — коня серой масти, которого подарили ему на двенадцатилетние. К рисункам прилагаются письма, где Курт рассказывает, как у них с отцом выстраивается стена непонимания, интересуется, как у Себастиана дела, а в каждой строчке Смайт видит: «Нашёл ли ты мне замену?». И поэтому он редко пишет про приятелей с факультета, часто — про скучные лекции профессора Биннса и о «Превосходно» по травологии, зная, что Курт сразу вспомнит, как Себастиан часами любил торчать на улице, копаясь в земле в поисках жуков и лягушек. Вспомнит и улыбнётся. Ему это необходимо. Себастиан старается изо всех сил, старается на расстоянии, чтобы у Курта не было дней без малейшей улыбки. Сам он может улыбаться хорошим оценкам за сочинения по трансфигурации, четвертому месту Гриффиндора в «Кубке школы» или над глупыми анекдотами Ника. У Курта же остаётся причин для улыбок меньше. У Курта есть Ветер, акварель и Себастиан. 

А потом появляется она. 

В среду, за неделю до рождественских каникул, Курт присылает письмо, в котором пишет, что в соседний дом заселились новые жильцы, и они с Бертом ходили знакомиться с ними. Бриттани, девочка с ангельскими волосами, — описывает Курт — очень милая и смешная. А ещё она так же, как и Курт, не учится в Хогвартсе, и вообще, Курту с ней весело. Он много пишет о каких-то мини-чаепитиях, мини-балах, мини-свадьбах (мини-сыгранных счастливых жизнях), прикладывает пару её портретов, нарисованных в спешке на грубо-спрессованном пергаменте, и ни слова не пишет о Себастиане. Никаких: «Я очень скучаю», «Без тебя здесь паршиво», «До твоего приезда 74 дня! Я веду отсчёт». Ничего.   
И Себастиан счастлив, что Курт не один, хорошо проводит время с подругой, но он чувствует, как теряет свою особенность. Немного позже он называет себя эгоистом и старается радоваться, что у Курта всё постепенно налаживается. Это получается плохо, потому что Курт начинает заваливать его письмами, как они с Бриттани играют, поют, танцуют, рисуют, вышивают, катаются на Ветре и делают смешные колдографии у озера. Курт бежит со всех ног к карете, которая привозит Себастиана домой, несётся в незастёгнутом пальто, развивающемся на ветру, с улыбкой на румяном лице. Он еле переводит дыхание, а потом крепко обнимает Себастиана, отчего тот даёт себе мысленные подзатыльники. Ведь Курт никогда не выпустит его ладони. 

И таких объятий будет ещё семь, — три рождества и четыре лета — с примесью неудач, первых влюблённостей, детских драм и разочарований во взрослой жизни.

 

— «Навсегда» — насколько это долго?  
— Иногда, лишь одна секунда.©

□□□

Наверное, на пятом курсе Себастиан понимает, что ему нравятся парни. Окончательную точку в этом вопросе он ставит во время минета, который восхитительно делает ему чопорный староста Слизерина на одной из вечеринок в честь победы в матче над рейвенкловцами. Себастиан считает, что это — самое лучше начало года из всех, поэтому после вечеринки, немного подвыпивший, отправляет Курту письмо.

_Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь нравился?  
Странно, что нам почти по шестнадцать лет, а мы так и ~~не перетёрли с тобой о какой-нибудь аппетитной заднице~~ не обсуждали с тобой эту тему.   
Ты знаешь меня лучше всех и я подумал, что ты должен узнать это первым (а может уже знал). Меня не привлекают девушки. Может быть, поэтому я не был очарован твоей Бриттани, как ты. Шутка... ~~Я боюсь, как~~ не знаю, как ты отреагируешь, и продолжишь ли ты со мной общаться после этого. (Мне не кажется это чем-то позорным и аморальным.) Просто ответь как можно скорее. Жду.  
P.S.: И нет, я не делаю поспешных выводов.  
С._

На утро Себастиан понимает, что вчера сильно перебрал. 

Теперь они с Куртом переписывались редко. Последние три года письма сократились до минимума: Курт лишь деловито интересовался успехами Себастиана и пересказывал происходившие в доме события, а иногда писал о своих картинах. Им было комфортно, никто не жаловался на то, что у них осталось мало тем для разговоров. Они пробовали обсудить что-то ещё, но в итоге всё заканчивалось такими словами как: «Не забудь попудрить носик, принцесса», «Учись на одни "Превосходно", сурикат» и (очень редко) «Скучаю». Первые два года обучения письма приходили каждую неделю — каждое воскресенье ему во время завтрака сова приносила свежее письмо. Вчерашнее письмо было каким-то... нетривиальным для их привычного общения. Себастиан боялся ответа и надеялся, что отправил сову по неправильному адресу на пьяную голову. Но он боялся совершенно зря. 

Ответ просто не приходит даже на второе письмо Себастиана, в котором он просто спрашивает, как у Курта дела. Знакомая дрожь начинает бежать по телу, он чувствует, как замедляется время, подстраиваясь под глухие удары сердца. Он верит, что Курт его игнорирует — ведь это меньшее из всех зол. 

Оказывается, Курт сбегает от одиночества. На рождество в поместье Хаммелов Себастиан его не находит. За чашкой чая Берт сообщает ему, что Курт отправился со своими работами путешествовать по Европе и что сейчас он где-то на юге Франции. Странно, что никакие тревоги не прослеживаются на лице его отца. Наверное, Берт считает, что там он в меньшей опасности, чем здесь. Затем мистер Хаммел просит слуг показать Себастиану некоторые оставшиеся работы Курта в доме. Даже зимнее солнце в середине дня не может пролить свет на эти картины, пропитанные мраком и... обездвиженностью. Конечно, все картины в Хогвартсе (и в доме любого волшебника) двигаются, а полотна этого художника — нет. Они неподвижны, потому что их рисовал Курт. Себастиан даёт им общее название «Секунда до». Секунда до того, как четыре волка вцепятся в оленя, отчаянно озирающегося на своих преследователей. Здесь всё предрешено, ты знаешь, что смерть животного неизбежна, но пока последний прыжок для хищников невозможен, у гордого животного остаётся шанс. Следующая картина — секунда до того, как полная луна выглянет из облаков и человек, лежа дома на диване, пряча лицо в ладонях, ждёт своего перевоплощения. Почти неминуемого. Но тем самым отсутствием движения художник и зритель дают своим героям шанс. Ты становишься эдаким вершителем судеб, всего на пару минут или часов, пока будешь рассматривать на картине каждую деталь. Все эти картины так и кричат: «Жертва!», и никакая девочка с ангельскими волосами не сможет спасти их создателя. 

Крупные хлопья снега за окном оставляют на полотнах Курта мимолётные тени. В этот момент Себастиан понимает, что раньше ничего не смыслил в искусстве. А еще он понимает, что Курт сбегает не только от одиночества, но и от него. Может, Себастиан и есть одиночество Курта? С некоторыми людьми мы ощущаем себя особенно одинокими, такое бывает.

 

— А где же люди? В пустыне так одиноко...  
— Среди людей тоже одиноко. ©

□□□

Они встречаются летом, не в той ситуации, в которой оба хотели бы встретиться. Просто Курт долго готовится к встрече, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, репетируя, ненавидя себя. Они не видятся осенью, зимой, весной, если не полениться и посчитать, то восемь месяцев и двенадцать дней, и вряд ли своим появлением Курт вернёт всё, что у них было. Он с шестого раза заставляет себя пойти к Смайтам и ему с первого раза удаётся спросить, где Себастиан. Он врывается в комнату неожиданно, игнорируя «Мистер Смайт просил его не беспокоить. Он сейчас занят», видя, как Кларингтон пальцами сжимает простыню, пока Себастиан «занят» над ним. Да-да, над ним, тем самым Кларингтоном, который облил Курта грязью и которому Себастиан после этого поставил фингал под глазом. 

— Какого чёрта он тут делает?! — выкрикивает Хантер, падая с кровати на пол, но вовремя успевая прикрыться подушкой. 

Себастиан прикрывается скомканным в углу кровати одеялом и молчит, не отрывая с Курта глаз. 

— Когда ты приехал? — Себастиан спрашивает, не обращая внимания на Кларингтона и на свой внешний вид, а в голосе звучат нотки... раскаяния?

— Вчера вечером, — еле слышно отвечает Курт. Ему страшно остановить взгляд где-нибудь не там, сказать что-нибудь не то, умереть перед ними как-нибудь не так. — Я... Я не буду мешать.

— Да, хорошо бы. И закрой дверь плотнее с той стороны.

Себастиан молчит. Курт уже разворачивается к двери, когда слышит это. Он не может унять дрожь по всему телу, ему неприятно здесь находиться, чего греха таить, но сейчас... Сейчас в нём кипит злость, и он не помнит, когда в последний раз был так зол. 

— Конечно, — резко отвечает Курт. Он спиной чувствует, как этим тоном заставляет Себастиана поёжиться, — никто же не должен знать, что Хантер Кларингтон стонет как шлюха, когда его трахают. 

— Да я тебя... — рычит Хантер и тянется к прикроватной тумбе, чтобы взять волшебную палочку. 

Себастиан опережает его.

— Хантер, тебе лучше уйти.

После недолгих ворчаний тот находит свои вещи и трансгрессирует. Наверное, куда-нибудь в другую комнату. «А лучше бы куда-нибудь в другое измерение», — невольно проносится у Курта. 

Наступает неловкое молчание. Комната Себастиана почти не меняется с того раза, когда он ночевал здесь последний раз. Прибавляется немного книг, но исчезают признаки жизни, отчего Курту скорее хочется покинуть это место. Кровать Себастиана в Хогвартсе более обжита, чем эта спальня, с которой, к сожалению, связано много воспоминаний — как хороших, так и не очень. 

— Как же так вышло? — вопрос сам вырывается у Курта.

— Что именно? 

Себастиан оглядывает комнату и находит взглядом свою одежду. Курт понимает, что ему надо отвернуться.

— Ты и... он, — пытается подобрать нужные слова Курт, — в этой комнате. Почему именно в этой комнате?

— Может быть, потому, что это моя комната?

Курт пару раз кивает, продолжая смотреть в окно. И почему ему так больно? Он ведь репетировал свои слова извинения: «Прости, что оставил тебя», «Прости, что молчал», «Прости, что делал вид, что забыл» или, на худой конец, просто «Прости-прости-прости». Сейчас всё невысказанное оборачивается против него, группируясь в один большой комок боли. Ему просто неприятно. Что-то в груди ухает вниз, и Курт знает, что это предательство в отместку за предательство. Только догадывается ли Себастиан о своём предательстве? Скорее всего, никакого предательства нет, и Курт опять строит из себя жертву. «Интересно, это входит у людей в привычку?» — размышляет Курт. Его кузен может делать всё, что угодно и Курта не должно это волновать. Он может обвинять Курта в побеге, спать с Хантером Кларигтоном в комнате, где когда-то он не выпускал ладони Курта из своей. Может навсегда исчезнуть и не присылать довольно интимные письма, написанные под действием спиртного. Может прожечь дырку на точке с именем Курта в семейном древе. С чего он вообще взял, что, вернувшись домой, вернёт и всё остальное? «Идиот», — он провозглашает себе вердикт. 

Себастиан прокашливается, давая ему понять, что уже одет.

— Я видел твои картины, — как бы невзначай говорит он. 

— И как тебе? 

— Если честно, они довольно странные, — от этих слов Курт невольно зажмуривается. — Но они... как бы это сказать, в твоем стиле. Не потому, что они неподвижны, а потому, что в них есть что-то от тебя.

— Каждый художник отдаёт частичку души своим работам. 

— Это прямо как с крестражами.

— Что?

— Неважно. — Себастиан отворачивается к кровати, заправляя постель. Затем вдруг добавляет: — Рад, что ты вернулся.

Курту кажется, что он давно не слышал голос Себастиана. Не слышал подобных слов, сказанных с чувством, от всего сердца. Он распознает эти нотки в голосе Себастиана, а тот просто не может их скрыть. 

— Прости, что так вышло, — снова пытается Курт. В этом «Прости» Себастиан слышит все «прости» и «за всё». — Я хотел пригласить тебя к нам поужинать, ты придёшь?

— Разумеется, — кивает Себастиан.

Этот день обещает быть долгим. 

Ему приходится отправить Хантера домой, сваливая всё на семейные дела, но потом он возмущается сам себе, — с каких это пор Себастиан Смайт оправдывается перед кем-то? Хантер — всего лишь очередной пунктик в его блокноте, в котором он записывает имена, а иногда и просто инициалы привлекательных задниц. И, как оказывается, «задниц» во всех смыслах. Он старательно избегает раздумий о том, что его дневник превратился в донжуанский список. 

Себастиан не бывает в комнате Курта с тех самых роковых пятниц. Он не может сказать, что она изменилась, потому что в детстве Себастиану было незачем подмечать какие-то детали. Он помнит лишь, что комната Курта всегда выглядела как у взрослого. Окно во всю стену, тяжёлые шторы, лиловые цикламены на подоконнике, много книг и мало игрушек. 

— О, прошу прощения, — говорит он Бриттани, которая сидит на краешке кровати Курта, разглядывая какой-то альбом. 

— Привет, — улыбается девушка, — ты тоже пришел на ужин?

— Да, — Себастиан мнётся у входа и пробегается взглядом по комнате, — а где Курт?

— Вышел, скоро придёт. Он обещал мне рассказать о выставке. Вот, кстати, колдографии оттуда, — отвечает Бриттани и приподнимает альбом, который лежит у нее на коленях.

— Я посмотрю потом, — отзывается Себастиан, ему кажется более важным осмотреть комнату. 

Всё в ней отражает сущность человека, который тут живёт. Комната меняется только предметами, которые появились у Курта благодаря увлечениям. В левом углу напротив окна стоит мольберт, а полотна, кисти, палитры со свежими пятнами краски, заляпанные тряпки покоятся на широком подоконнике. И цикламены на нём уже не стоят. Наверное, давно. На письменном столе лежит гора пергаментов и невскрытых конвертов, на комоде — скрипка в раскрытом футляре. Он узнаёт лишь книжный шкаф: он, как и прежде, полон книг самых разнообразных размеров и форм. 

Себастиан ловит себя на мысли, что это самая прекрасная комната, какую он когда-либо видел. Его собственная комната, по сравнению с этой, выглядит большой коробкой с прорезями. Он решает подойти к подоконнику, на котором боком, накреняясь к левой стенке, стоят три полотна. Пустые.

— Он хранит их не здесь, — тихо произносит Бриттани. — Но я могу показать кое-что интересное. Думаю, ты не видел.

Конечно. Он тут вообще ничего не видел. 

Бриттани встает и подходит к гобелену, который висит над камином. Себастиан его никогда не замечал. Наверное, потому, что тот сливается со стенами в комнате, — мятно-зелёными, с мелким растительным орнаментом, вышитым золотыми нитями. Чуть приподнимая его, Бриттани достаёт плоский деревянный чемоданчик, должно быть, простой этюдник без штатива. Себастиан с досадой отмечает, что этой девушке известно о Курте и об этой комнате во много раз больше, чем ему. 

— Курт и мне не показывал их, — продолжает Бриттани, открывая этюдник. — Надеюсь, ты не сердишься. Он точно не будет, я знаю. 

Этюдник служит обыкновенной папкой, в которой Курт хранит свои зарисовки: мантии, деревья, животные, люди. Себастиану кажется, что в этих работах Курт показывает истинного себя. Видно, как его рука трепетно порхает над бумагой, как он с любовью кладёт краску, потому что рисует что-то по-настоящему родное. И поэтому эти рисунки скрыты под гобеленом, Курт их не показывает никому и не выставляет со всеми остальными работами в галереях. В них вся сокровенность, в них все уязвимые места его души. И когда Себастиан видит на одном из десятка листов себя, его сердце будто прилипает к горлу, мешая сделать очередной вдох. Бриттани перелистывает медленно, чтобы Себастиан успевал разглядеть все детали. Портретов с ним штук пятнадцать, и все они исполнены в разных техниках. Себастиану больше всего нравятся работы, написанные акварелью. Курт видит в нём столько красок, что невольно краска начинает проявляться и на его щеках. Разумеется, румяного цвета. 

— Хотя нет, — вздыхает Бриттани и закрывает этюдник,— он меня убьёт. Никто не должен знать об этих работах. Особенно ты. 

— Почему «особенно я»?

Этот взгляд, которым одаривает его девушка, совершенно ему не нравится.

— Он же влюблён в тебя. Моих портретов всего шесть, — с грустью замечает Бриттани.

— Бред, — единственное что ему удаётся сказать, игнорируя быстро колотящееся сердце.

Собеседница Себастиана вовремя успевает положить этюдник на своё место, потому что буквально через секунду Курт открывает дверь и останавливается у порога. В его глазах можно прочесть испуг вместе с подозрением, но потом эмоции исчезают — взгляд потухает, и Себастиан клянётся, что видит, как глаза Курта блестят от недавно пролитых слёз. С чем они связаны, ему, почему-то, узнавать не хочется. Он сам не может разобраться в себе. Ведь он тоже влюблен в Курта? Неизвестно когда и как долго, но главное, он понимает это сейчас. И сейчас желание подойти обнять его, почувствовать тепло его кожи, пугает Себастиана. 

Им нужно обязательно поговорить. 

— Плохие новости? —обеспокоено спрашивает Бриттани, вытягивая его из раздумий.

— Бриттани... — в голосе Курта можно отчетливо услышать тревогу. Себастиану неожиданно хочется стать глухим, потому что он чувствует, что новости действительно не самые хорошие. Курт старается не смотреть на Себастиана, не подавать перед ним никаких признаков боли и слабости. Он, проглотив ком в горле, выдыхает: — Наша свадьба запланирована на январь. 

Себастиан рад бы оказаться в своей комнате-коробке без всяких окон и дверей-прорезей. И кто сказал, что слова для убийства должны быть обязательно «Авада Кедавра»?

□□□

Август всегда приносит грусть, несравнимую ни с одной другой. Сильный тёплый ветер качает ветки гортензий в саду, без жалости напоминая о том роковом дне. О прожитых за шесть лет ненавистных пятницах. О зародившейся крепкой дружбе, но потерянной сейчас. О сотнях отправленных письмах, сожжённых пергаментах и испорченных полотнах. Обо всём, чего больше нет (кроме, разве что, пятниц) и никогда не будет. Будет смешно, если он сам умрёт в этот день. Неважно когда и при каких обстоятельствах, но именно в пятницу. Нет, шутка всё-таки не смешная. Себастиан чертыхается, продолжая подниматься по холму к старой одинокой яблоне. Именно там стоят два надгробия, именно там он встречает Курта впервые за последние три месяца. Встречает не одного. Конь при виде Себастиана взбрыкивает, давая Курту того заметить. Себастиан улавливает в голубых глазах Курта волнение, но тот быстро отворачивается. Если бы он был художником, то обязательно написал бы такую картину, которая сейчас разворачивается перед ним: юноша в лёгкой белой рубашке с завёрнутыми по локоть рукавами гладит белоснежного коня, а краски золотого заката обрамляют их силуэты, также отбрасывая лучи на пожелтевшую траву позднего лета. 

Бывает такое место, а иногда и места, в которых хочется остаться навечно. Так вот, Себастиан нашёл это место, но и в тоже время он его боялся. Потому что нельзя жить прекрасными моментами, которые длятся пару секунд, а потом каждый раз возвращаться к ним в своих воспоминаниях. Такие моменты имеют силу сводить с ума. 

Курт ласково начинает теребить гриву и шептать что-то Ветру на ухо. Конь успокаивается, вновь приступая к трапезе в виде упавших на траву яблок.

─ Он меня не узнал, ─ нарушает молчание Себастиан, подходя ближе. Он старается не задерживать взгляд на румяных локтях и ладонях Курта, цвет которых так необычно смотрится на нежно-белой коже рук. 

─ Неудивительно, ─ без интереса подмечает Курт.

Они одновременно решают прикоснуться к жёсткой гриве Ветра и их пальцы встречаются, заставляя вздрогнуть обоих. Уголки губ Курта дёргаются вверх, но тут же быстро опускаются.

─ Курт, что происходит? ─ Себастиан не может подобрать слов, с каких лучше всего начать разговор, который должен был состояться ещё вечность назад. ─ Ведешь себя как принцесса... Это, конечно, не новость, но прекрати смотреть на меня _так_.

Наконец Курт поднимает на него взгляд, словно принимает вызов. Он уменьшает расстояние между ними и спрашивает, что Себастиан подразумевает под словом «так». 

─ Как будто ты меня снова ненавидишь.

Курт отрицательно мотает головой и отвечает: 

─ Я не ненавижу. 

─ Тогда к чему все эти прятки? ─ ветер становится сильнее, поэтому Себастиану приходится повысить голос. ─ Может, ты с чего-то решил, что я перестану с тобой общаться, забуду и найду себе компанию получше?

— Чушь. Дело не в этом, — спокойно отвечает Курт. — Тебя просто не было... Я уехал, чтобы полностью посвятить себя делу, которое мне нравится. Чтобы я меньше думал, как ты отдаляешься от меня. Потому что такого как ты, я нигде не найду, — на его лице проскальзывает печальная улыбка. — Я искал... Я искал людей, которые могли бы выражаться как ты, одеваться как ты, смеяться и шутить как ты. Иметь схожие с тобой мысли и убеждения... Но таких нет. — Курт опускает взгляд вниз, на колышущиеся листья ракитника. — Мне всегда было интересно, что бы ты сказал на какую-нибудь вещь, с которыми я сталкивался без тебя. Мне было интересно твоё мнение, я даже любил набор определенных слов, которые ты часто используешь. Мне этого не хватало... И мне было больно. Даже не больно, а просто паршиво. 

Очевидно, Курт хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Себастиан притягивает его к себе и накрывает его губы своими. Не сразу, но Курт отвечает на поцелуй. Неуверенно, но и не отступая. Он целует его, а по спине пробегает дрожь. Им двоим не верится в происходящее, наверное, кто-то на небесах устал смотреть на их метания и наконец решил их столкнуть лбами (что почти буквально). Ладони Себастиана накрывают пылающие щёки Курта, тем временем как пальцы того запутываются в густых волосах первого, слегка их оттягивая, отчего Себастиан не сдерживает тихого стона.   
Фырканье лошади заставляет их отстраниться друг от друга. 

— Прости, — Себастиан опускает голову, боясь последующей реакции Курта. 

— «Я не хотел»? — продолжает за него Курт. — Ты это хочешь сказать? 

— Нет. Прости, что я такой мудак, — Себастиан приподнимает голову Курта за подбородок. — И... — затем он очерчивает нижнюю губу Курта большим пальцем, — Я хотел. И хочу ещё.

□□□

В тот день на улице стоит настоящая жара. В тот день Курт говорит: «Желания погубят нас, Себастиан». Он говорит, задыхаясь: «Мы не сможем жить во лжи вечно». А потом добавляет, сквозь стоны: «Нам потом станет больно». 

Да уже больно, в принципе. 

Сначала они гордятся своей запрещенной любовью. Убегают, смеясь, от дотошных собраний аристократии. Прячутся за тяжёлыми ветвями ивы во время светских пикников. Запираются в «самой прекрасной комнате, которую Себастиан когда-либо видел» или в комнате–коробке, которую Курт называет «их комнатой». 

Но тот день отличается от всех предыдущих. Вроде бы он такой же как и другие счастливые дни. Просто в тот день Курт начинает сомневаться, бояться будущего, — точнее, неизвестности, — и ненавидеть запертые двери. В тот день он говорит это, и Себастиан, отстраняясь от его шеи, изученной губами до каждого дюйма, затыкает его рот проверенным способом. Потому что: «Хватит нести эту ересь, Курт». 

В тот день он приходит домой — как и во все те счастливые дни — окрылённым, но когда его встречает тишина, каждое пёрышко на его «крыльях» начинает сгорать. Потому что он знаком с этой тишиной. 

Себастиан ненавидит чувство дежавю. Даже боится.

_...в доме можно было услышать возню эльфов на кухне, от приглушённого звона кастрюль до тихих разговоров между слугами. А сейчас всё молчит._

И молчит его отец, когда Себастиан открывает дверь в его кабинет. Обычно он, как всегда сидя в кресле, говорит: «Привет, сынок», сразу разворачиваясь к нему. Но в тот день кожаное кресло не разворачивается от малейшего скрипа старой двери. Когда взгляд Себастиана останавливается на осколках разбитого стакана и свисающей руке с подлокотника, он понимает, что тот день всё-таки отличается от тех счастливых. Себастиан вспоминает забытую ненависть к пятницам, но сегодня — вторник. Стоит ли ненавидеть и этот день недели? Его детские обиды на несправедливость жизни кажутся сейчас такими глупыми. Себастиан не заходит вглубь комнаты, потому что он видит распахнутое окно и разбросанные вещи на полу. Что за привычка убивать людей в собственном доме, в собственном кресле? Уже и дома нельзя побыть в безопасности. Он сразу представляет, что сейчас Курт где-то на юге Европы, может, где-нибудь в Риме или Барселоне. Но Курт в нескольких милях от него... Себастиан включает свет.

И кричит.

□□□

Крик вырывает его из оцепенения и дымка зелёного света в глазах рассеивается. Или проносится мимо… Голову сжимают невидимые тиски из криков. Те, которые в реальности, перемешиваются с теми, которые эхом доносятся из прошлого.

Курт даже не может повернуть голову, она будто потяжелела. Только глаза способны двигаться. 

По тёмно-синему мраморному полу лентами рассыпались ангельские волосы Бриттани. На её лице была тень от счастливой улыбки, неуспевшей вовремя скрыться, и ужаса, который больше всего отразился в ясных голубых глазах. По волосам, лицу и мантии Бриттани пробегали цвета: в основном красные и зелёные. Наверное, по нему они тоже пробегались.   
Нечем было дышать. Словно в помещении не хватало место для воздуха. Крики, удары, взмахи, взрывы, люди. Ему казалось, что всё тело было покрыто множеством ушибов и ран, из-за чего он не мог встать. Не мог убежать или вступить в бой. Последнее в его ситуации являлось абсурдным. Что он способен был сделать в такой ситуации? Разве что эвакуировать женщин, детей и стариков, разучившихся держать волшебную палочку в руках. За восемнадцать лет, проведенных в этом доме почти как в затворничестве, он выучил каждый его потайной ход. Хоть что-то пригодилось. Но он не мог встать, он видел только вспышки от заклинаний, затуманенных поднявшейся пылью. Он ощущал холод от мраморного пола щекой. Время над ним словно замедлилось или вовсе забыло про него. 

Какая-то тень задерживается перед ним. Теперь абсолютно ничего не видно. Странно, что сердце начинает лихорадочно биться, а ему казалось, что каждая клеточка его тела отключилась, ожидая неминуемой гибели. Становится тепло и его тело просыпается от огромной дозы адреналина. Курт судорожно глотает ртом воздух, быстро моргает глазами, а в руках и ногах ощущает столько силы, что он легко бы смог поднять что-нибудь довольно тяжёлое. 

Себастиан поднимает его и толкает в сторону маленькой двери под парадной лестницей. Курт видит, как несколько человек ведут ожесточенный бой. Ему удается разглядеть волшебников в черных робах с костяными масками. Пожиратели Смерти явно не рассчитывали, что им дадут такой отпор. Курт замечает пару мракоборцев в алых мантиях и… его отца. 

— Отец!

Берт не разворачивается на отклик, продолжая посылать на одного из Пожирателей заклятие за заклятием.  
Раздается взрыв и несколько гранитных балясин и кусков перил падают с верхних ступеней большой лестницы, перекрывая доступ к двери.   
Курт срывается с места, он не может оставить отца одного, но Себастиан удерживает его. 

— Твой отец сказал, что я должен вывести тебя отсюда живым!

— Нельзя оставлять его здесь! — глаза Курта пытаются найти Берта среди бушующей битвы, но видят лишь искры от заклинаний. В этот момент зеленая молния ударяется в колонну рядом с Куртом, отчего Себастиан резко хватает его за плечо и разворачивает к себе.

— Берт большой мальчик, и не думаю, что своим присутствием ты чем-то поможешь ему. 

Курт снова поворачивает голову назад, потому что где-то у парадного входа раздается стон. Себастиан без церемоний дергает Курта за ворот мантии и раздраженно рычит:

— Знаю, что ты идиот, поэтому твоё мнение меня сейчас волнует меньше всего! Я обещал твоему отцу и ты пообещай ему, что спасешь свою задницу! 

С этими словами Себастиан с помощью заклинания отбрасывает в сторону обломки и распахивает дверь. Курт оборачивается назад. За густым облаком пыли и ярких вспышек ничего не разобрать. Он чувствует спиной, как Себастиан начинает закипать, поэтому Курт отдёргивает локоть от его захвата, чтобы войти в темноту коридора под лестницей. 

Курт Хаммел, это определенно не та свадьба, в которую ты играл в детстве с Бриттани. Для последней жизнь закончилась на воплощенной мечте из детских сказок. И кажется, в те секунды она была счастлива. 

Ему явно не понравилось трансгрессировать. Себастиан держал его крепко, но Курту за эти миллисекунды показалось, словно их ладони были обмазаны маслом, отчего они так и норовили выскользнуть из крепко сцепленных пальцев. Глаза заболели от яркого белого цвета, а под ворот мантии попал снег. Январь мало принес его в этом году, поэтому снег был перемешан с черными листьями и ветками. Курт не знал, что это за место. Оно чем-то напоминало поместье Смайтов, но в нескольких футах от него стоял лишь небольшой дом с провалившейся крышей и маленькая конюшня. Сзади раздался всхлип. Курт обернулся и увидел несколько красных пятен на белом снегу и Себастиана, который наматывал кусок мантии на левую руку, стиснув зубы. Он заметил Курта, когда того выдал шорох листьев. 

— Трансгрессия — не самое моё сильное место, — усмехается Себастиан, но Курт видит, как тому больно. 

— Ты ранен? — Курт, игнорируя слабость в ногах, приближается к Себастиану. 

— Всего лишь расщепило, — будничным тоном отвечает кузен. — Ты в порядке?

В порядке ли он? На этот вопрос трудно ответить. В физическом плане — да, он в порядке. Но что происходит у него в голове?   
Ничего. Наверное, морально не в порядке он будет потом, когда экстренная ситуация, на которой зациклен мозг, сменится на осознание того, что произошло и происходит в данную минуту. 

— Где мы? — спрашивает Курт.

— Пересадочный пункт, — Себастиан встаёт и всматривается в окна прогнившего дома. — Дальше поедем на коляске. 

Дверь отворяется, протяжно скрипя заржавелыми петлями, и из темного прохода показывается высокий светловолосый парень, держа палочку наготове. Курту кажется, что они с ним примерно одного возраста. Краем глаза он улавливает, что Себастиан тоже поднял палочку. Что-то не так, лица обоих парней напряжены, никаких приветствий или слов, а незнакомец всё еще приближается к ним. Когда расстояние становится между ними на уровне вытянутой руки с палочкой, блондин, не сводя пристального взгляда, нарушает напряженную тишину: 

— Второе имя моей собаки.

Должно быть, Курт в очередном глупом сне, где действия сменяются одно за другим, а слова кажутся самой последней нелепицей. 

— Не знаю насчёт _твоей_ собаки, возможный самозванец, но у собаки Джеффа Стерлинга второе имя — Глория. 

Парень, оказавшийся Джеффом Стерлингом, опускает палочку. Но Себастиан и не думает опускать свою. Курт понимает, что так они подтверждают свою личность. Именно в такой спокойной ситуации, где не нет никаких боёв и взрывов, он осознает всю сущность разбушевавшейся войны.

— Как я называю картины своего кузена? — задаёт свой вопрос Себастиан. 

Курту сильно хочется зажмуриться. Конечно, в данной ситуации это выглядело бы очень по-детски, но услышать и узнать, как кузен называет его работы при посторонних людях ему не хочется. Он ожидает, что Себастиан обзывает их «мазнёй» или какой-нибудь «калякой-малякой»…

— Секунда до.

— Что? 

Вопрос Курта игнорируют. 

Себастиан наконец опускает палочку, и Джефф поворачивается к Курту:

— Я сожалею о вашей потере.

Первое, что приходит в голову, — отец. Но потом Курт понимает, что тот имеет в виду Бриттани. Курту удается лишь безмолвно кивнуть и сжать ладонь в кулак, большим пальцем проведя по ободку обручального кольца. 

— Думаю, его тоже нужно проверить, — предлагает Джефф. 

— В этом нет необходимости, Стерлинг, — шипит Себастиан, — не видишь я изливаюсь кровью?

Курт готов провалиться под землю, когда видит, как начинает суетиться Джефф. Тот разматывает импровизированный бинт Себастиана, а затем достаёт какой-то пузырёк с прозрачной жидкостью.   
Курт среди них ощущает себя ребёнком, который лишь смотрит и не может предложить никакой помощи. Когда исчезает последний кусок ткани с левой руки Себастиана, ноги Курта подкашиваются от увиденного. Кожа его кузена лопнула и слезла от основания ладони до внутреннего сгиба локтя. 

— Придётся потерпеть, дружок, — предупреждает Себастиана Джефф и начинает залечивать рану неизвестным Курту средством. 

В некоторых местах кожа приобретает свойственный ей оттенок, а в середине, где обычно ярко видны вены, она становится чёрной. Должно так быть или не должно, Курт не знает, пока последние капли раствора не стягивают красные рубцы, открывая вид на… У Себастиана на руке _она_. Чёрная метка.   
Кажется, никто не придаёт её наличию особого внимания. Курт резко отстраняется назад.

— Ты… — он даже не знает с чего начать: то ли обвинять Себастиана во лжи, то ли — в предательстве.

— Курт, я объясню, — Себастиан, произнося это, собирается прикоснуться к Курту, но тот отходит ещё дальше. — Это всего лишь прикрытие, я собирался тебе сказать.

— Курт, — вступается Джефф, — Себастиан работает на Орден, и он верен ему. 

Единственное, что Курту удаётся вымолвить: «Как долго?», продолжая идти спиной назад. 

— С тех пор, как убили моего отца. Оказывается, наши отцы вступили в Орден после убийства наших матерей, — последние слова Себастиану даются уже без заминок. — Моего отца убили из-за того, что он помог посадить в Азкабан больше дюжины Пожирателей. Курт… — взгляд Себастиана меняется, становится таким, каким он был всегда, когда они были наедине. Сердце Курта стучит чаще и разгоняет жар по всему телу. — Курт, я собирался тебе всё рассказать… Только ты сам знаешь, какие отношения у нас были с тобой в последние дни. 

— Вы знали, что сегодня должно было произойти на свадьбе? — наверное, это единственный адекватный вопрос, который приходит к Курту в голову. 

— Не знали, но подготовились, — решает ответить Джефф. — Извини, но мы не можем посвящать тебя в курс дела.

— Серьёзно? — нервно выдыхает Курт, он не может сдержать улыбки, которая часто возникает у него во время паники. — Как тогда вы рассчитываете, что я стану вам доверять? Если нас окружат и будут кидаться заклинаниями, вы и тогда не введёте меня в курс дела? Ах, ну да, вы же решили и Бриттани не посвящать в то, что она умрет. Всё под вашим контролем! — Курт драматично разводит руками. — Если мне тоже отведена какая-то роль, то говорите сразу. 

— Прекрати этот концерт, Курт. Мы всего лишь спасаем тебя, если ты забыл. Тебе всего лишь нужно сесть в этот чертов экипаж и смыться отсюда куда подальше, — раздраженно говорит Себастиан, но в его глазах можно прочесть раскаяние. 

У Курта, в общем-то, нет выбора. Его молчание воспринимают, как знак согласия. 

— Коляску с миссис Пирс и Хадсоном я уже отправил в место прибытия, — сообщает Джефф и приглашает их жестом следовать за ним. 

— Как она? — интересуется Курт. 

Джефф, наверняка удивленный, что Курт с ним заговорил, замявшись, отвечает:

— Она не разговаривает. Совсем. Сначала я подумал, что на нее наложили Силенцио, но… нет. Надеюсь, что это скоро пройдёт. 

Они быстро доходят до конюшни, рядом с которой располагается небольшой каретный двор. 

— Ты тоже учишься в Хогвартсе?

Курт понятия не имеет, зачем задаёт этот вопрос Джеффу.

— Да, заканчиваю на Хаффлпаффе, — спокойно отвечает Джефф, после обращаясь к Себастиану: — Вон крайняя карета, она уже готова, — затем отдаёт Себастиану ключи. — Следующие должны быть Шустеры, надеюсь, что двое. Тебя заменит Пакерман. 

Себастиан берёт ключи и кивком головы показывает, чтобы Курт садился в карету. В его глазах застывает страх, но хладнокровие изо всех сил пытается вытеснить это чувство. Становится трудно дышать. Курт всё правильно понимает. 

— Я приеду после вас, Вейлёнок, — старается смягчить голос Себастиан, видя, как на глазах Курта накапливаются слёзы. — С Джеффом ты в безопасности, поверь. Даже в большей, чем со мной. 

— Почему мне приходится вас всех оставлять, не зная, что при этом может случиться? — дрожащим голосом шепчет Курт.

— Потому что так надо.

Себастиан внутри борется со своими эмоциями, но последние побеждают, когда он оставляет невесомый поцелуй на макушке Курта. 

— Встретимся на закате, — говорит он обоим и с помощью заклинания повелевает повозке ехать. 

Курт что-то прокричал, но из-за ржания лошадей и цокота их копыт он ничего не разобрал. А когда, кажется, понял, он посмотрел в небо. За секунду до того, как серые тучи образовались в Чёрную метку. 

Джефф не останавливал лошадей. Курту оставалось только наблюдать, как маленький домик утопает в огне. Ему так хотелось трансгрессировать туда, пусть и лишившись всех конечностей, но быть там, рядом с ним. Возможно, сгорать вместе не так уж и больно. Больнее поодиночке.

□□□

Курт просыпается весь в поту. На животе лежит горячая ладонь, а плечо согревается от тёплого дыхания. Объятия родного человека успокаивают его и Курт накрывает ладонь своего мужа своей ладонью. 

Блейн мирно спит и по его довольной улыбке можно сказать, что ему снится приятный сон. А сон Курта сном не был. Он вспоминает какой сегодня день недели. Электронные часы на тумбочке подсказывают ему, что уже 2:36 ночи субботы. Эти воспоминания снились ему всегда с пятницы на субботу или с четверга на пятницу. Всей его прошлой жизни нет, а пятницы остались и будут продолжать напоминать ему о том, что было и чего нельзя вернуть, даже если знать, что магия существует. Или Бог, наверное, тоже. 

Суббота означает — новая выставка. Суббота означает, что настаёт день, когда он выходит в свет, чтобы показать свою тень. Картины, в которых она отражена, пользуются спросом по всей Европе и за её пределами. А их создатель отличается от них загнанностью в рамках из воспоминаний и пятниц на календаре. 

Его новая картина «Закат» притягивает на сегодняшней выставке всех посетителей галереи. Курт много рассказывает о том, какие смешивал цвета и чем разбавлял масло, и мало говорит о том, что послужило для написания этой картины. Несуществующий закат. 

Закат, который один человек так и не увидел. 

Блейн улыбается ему, стараясь увидеть Курта между загородивших ему взор фотографов и зевак. Поэтому Курт ничего не говорит о плохом. Для него — плохом, для других — драматичном. И он плюнул бы каждому в лицо этой драмой, если бы он не был таким…трусом? _Только трусы сбегают от любви, ты был прав, Себастиан. Ты всегда был прав, и поэтому я тебя ненавижу. Но люблю, люблю прошлым и ради прошлого. Потому что прошлое нужно любить, а не ненавидеть. Любить за то, что ты думаешь о нём сейчас, в настоящем, когда ты жив и здоров. Да, как бы банально это не прозвучало, но это так._ И Курт долго распинается об этом, о ещё каких-то философских изречениях. Говорит поверхностно, не ныряя глубоко и уж тем более не царапая дна. Жизнь для него стала сегодняшним днём, который нужно прожить каждой секундой. Замечать её, останавливать, успевать вытянуть из неё всё возможное. Секунды — это осколки вечности. А вечность у всех определяется по-разному. Вот он стоит, рассказывает, под какое настроение писалась эта работа, и ему кажется, что секунды начали растягиваться, давая ему возможность изучить каждого пришедшего гостя. Среди застывших в одну композицию людей, он замечает какое-то движение, нарушающее общую картину. Кто-то притаптывает ногой в ритм музыки, доносящейся из больших наушников. Курта всегда бесили эти маггловские большие наушники, особенно, когда их носят в общественных местах. Для него это выглядело нарушением всех норм этикета да и, попросту говоря, эгоизмом по отношению к окружающим. 

— Дорогой, думаю, это твоя лучшая работа, — нежно произносит Блейн и обнимает его одной рукой за талию. — Как ты относишься к тому, что мы сходим с тобой в итальянский ресторанчик и закажем твою любимую пасту? Конечно же, после того, как ты дашь каждому своему фанату автограф. 

Конечно же, Блейн так шутит. 

Курт любит Блейна, и когда любят человека, все его недостатки воспринимаются немного снисходительно или не замечаются вовсе. Хотя, последнее наблюдается только на первых стадиях отношений. Блейн замечательный, но иногда какие-то слова или жесты — раз! — и Курт выходит из себя. Он успокаивает себя тем, что это нормально. 

Он считал больше ненормальным то, что нужно было уделять его особым посетителям много внимания. Блейн ждал его на парковке, когда у Курта уже затекла рука, сотый раз черкая свою подпись на мини-репродукциях собственных картин. 

Секунда до того, как четыре волка вцепятся в оленя, отчаянно озирающегося на своих преследователей. 

Секунда до того, как полная луна выглянет из облаков и человек, лежа дома на диване, пряча лицо в ладонях, ждёт своего перевоплощения. 

И ещё много секунд, которые тянутся и тянутся бесконечно. 

Курт улавливает тихо доносящуюся музыку. Ладонь с тремя репродукциями касается поверхности стола и Курт решает посмотреть на этого наглого посетителя.

— Я же обещал, что встретимся на закате. 

— Ещё только полдень, мистер…

— «С», напишите просто «С».


End file.
